THE TWINS HUNT
by istarwolf
Summary: Sky and Eugene and there assistant Lin explore the mansion.
1. Chapter 1

THE TWINS HUNT

I do not own ghost hunt because naru is replaced as a girl named sky and i changed the davis's last name to stark.

characters = Sky Stark - Gene's younger twin sister (Gene) Eugene stark - Sky's older twin brother Lin Koujou - Sky and Gene's assistant

chapter 1

The twins Sky Stark and Eugene are in england sitting in there office living room just when they're assistant Lin just got a call "yes how can we help you'" Lin said. A woman started talking "hello my name is Taylor Garcia and I think that there are ghost in my mansion" Taylor said "and what makes you think that there are ghost" Lin asked. "Well the doors keep opening and closing then last night everything in the living room was upside down" Taylor said Lin turned to Sky and Gene. Gene nodded his head and Sky just shrug her shoulders "yes well take the case so where is your location at" Lin said to the phone "oh its in japan tokyo" Taylor answered. "Ok we will be there by monday" Lin said.

Its monday we arrived in tokyo. "Why are we here again" Gene asked me "well this woman miss garcia needed our help" I said standing in front of the mansion and Lin bringing the all equipment inside the living room. "So can you tell me the oddest thing that has happened so far" gene said smiling. "The oddest thing that happened is every night at 3:45 I would hear a wolf howl echo through the house "Taylor said Lin turned around while typing on his laptop "how long has this been happening" Lin asked "for about 3 months" she answered "has anyone died near the house in the past 3 months " I asked "not that I know of" she answered.

Its late at night me,Lin and Gene are working while waiting till 3am. Its 3:45am…. we all got startled when we heard the howl. everything of the sudden started shaking like an earthquake "SKY WATCH OUT!" Gene yells at me, I look over my shoulder and the wall falling fast and crushing my back while not having enough time for me to act to dodge it and I fell to the ground and dust covered the air. now everything stopped shaking "Sky can you hear me!" Lin said and I did not answer, I can see through my banges i'm looking at my brothers shoes while him trying to bend down to look. things started to looking fuzzy to me and I started to fall asleep and i'm trying to stay awake. I lost consciousness at that moment.

The end of the first chapter


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Its morning I woke up looking left to right than left again, then I look over to my right blinking twice I see a pair of deep blue eyes, it was my brothers face like 12 inches away from my face. Lin still typing in his laptop "i'm glad that you are awake Sky, you got us really worried back there" Lin said and I quickly got up "whoa dont get up so fast" my brother said while helping me up from the couch. "Where's taylor" I asked "it was getting a bit dangerous so I told her to go away from the mansion until were done here" Gene said, I nodded my head and left to the room where the wall crushed me.

I'm observing the room. I look up at the ceiling where the wall was standing I see a picture sticking out of the ceiling "Lin, Gene look, come over here!" Lin and Gene ran into the room "what is it' Lin said, I point to the picture "see that picture sticking out" I said "yeah" Gene answered. Lin grabs a ladder and carefully rips the dusty picture from the ceiling and comes down the ladder while looking at the picture and gives me it. I see a old lady, a little girl and a teenaged boy, I motion to Gene to look "I wonder who would hide a picture between a wall" he said.

Hours later, Lin is searching on his laptop who were the people in the picture, and Gene is sleeping and hoping for a dream with information of the mansion. i'm just sitting there waiting for some more info of the mansion "all I can find here is the ladys name is Kallen Tamarie and that she died around in 1991 and 1992" Lin said, I sighed and said "at least we have a hint of who hid the picture." "AHHHH!" Gene woke up screaming from his dream.

The end of chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

"GENE WHATS WRONG" me and Lin both said while we jumped when we heard him scream.  
"Was it the dream right" I said "yeah I saw the boy and girl in the picture and they said that they were going to get revenge for their grandmothers death. Then they got out a knife and tried to kill me. Wow I really thought that I was really going to die." Gene sighed "is that all" I asked.

"No I think that there taking revenge on the people in this house and there grandmother was murdered by someone in this house" he said. "Yes thats possible" Lin said "so what are we going to do Lin" I asked "I have already called for and exorcism…. but they won't be here until sunday" Lin answered.

But that like 3 days from now. gene replied "so what do we do for now" i asked lin "i think you and gene should go explore the mansion."

The end of chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ok lets go get our flashlights" Gene said, I nodded "I could only find one" I said "thats ok well just have to stick together then" he said "plus it would be a bad idea to go alone anyways" i said "oh yeah" he said then smirked. Me and Gene left the room and went to the second floor.

We explored almost all the rooms on the second floor now we are on the last few rooms on this floor. "Man this case is soo confusing" I said "and you call yourself a genius you idiot scientist" he said "oh and you think you are you stupid medium" i said "come on we are almost done with this floor" he said "fine" I answered.

We are on the 3rd floor. "What is a that" I said "something written on the wall" he said "can you read it" I questioned "not really its some type of language" all of a sudden the flashlight lost power. then there was a bright light to our right as we blocked the light with the back of our hands then "boom" me and my brother got knocked out.

The end of chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(narrative) Gene woke up the room was almost dark thanks to the window. Gene looks up "ahhhhh" he screams in his mind to Sky "quiet" Sky says though her mind to Gene "Sky don't tell that you're the wolf" Gene said "yes, I am" Sky said "ahhh" he screams again "stop it" she said "but you a wolf" Gene said "well guess what your one too."

We both looked around and there was a bright light again "Gene run" I said "no follow me" Gene said. I turned and followed, we ran into a dark room "why are we here" I asked "well we are trying to avoid the light plus it was our only exit" he answered. The bright light was there at the entrance with no escape the light got brighter, then we got knocked out again.

"Beep beep beep" I woke up in a hospital room. I sat up then started to look at my hands, making sure that I was human, then I looked around the room, there was a bed next to me I jumped when I saw my brother sitting up in the bed just like me and he's just staring at me with his morning face and it's creeping me out. I'm trying not to giggle because the hospital close he's wearing, and i'm wearing the same thing.

Lin walks in the room "finally you're both awake. The exorcism people came and there done exercising the mansion and miss Garcia moved back in and the case is solved" Lin said "well finally" I said "so what happened up there I found you too both unconscious in the 3rd floor" he asked "...wolves and a bright light happed" I said "what?" Lin said "I don't even know any more" Gene said.

The end 


End file.
